


Счастливая монетка

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Minor Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: – Держи. Распорядишься ей лучше меня. Только от судьбы все равно не уйдешь.
Kudos: 1





	1. Где-то всадник, привстав в стременах, летит в погоне за смертью...

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном, вольное обращение с мифологией + чуть-чуть википедии.

_– Не ходил бы этой дорогой, парень, – согбенный старик с объемным мешком за плечами треплет его по голове. Он отстраняется – от прикосновения становится странно-горячо и почему-то жутко._

_– А другого пути домой нет, – он пожимает плечами, но не уходит – невежливо._

_– Может, проводишь старика до Старого Места?_

_– Меня, вообще-то, родители ждут. Провожу, только быстро, – он берет мешок, оказавшийся тяжеленным. Как только старик его таскал?_

_– Зачем так торопиться…_

_Они доходят до поворота к площади. Старик усмехается и, запустив руку в мешок, достает оттуда золотую монету._

_– Держи. Распорядишься ей лучше меня. Только от судьбы все равно не уйдешь, – огненный скелет с глазами-угольками медленно истаивает в туманном воздухе._

***  
Золотая монетка с профилем Карла IV, покрутившись в воздухе и блеснув на солнце, снова скрывается в кулаке. По-хорошему, вообще не стоило тащить ее на территорию клана, но расставаться с талисманом не хотелось. От таких подарков не отказываются.

– Если хочешь жить – ни звука! – в спину уткнулось что-то твердое.

Смоук сглотнул. Ему совершенно не хотелось проверять, что именно тычется между ребер – огнемет Сектора или пила Сайрекса – ему одинаково не нравились оба варианта. Приложение к ним в виде собственно Сектора и Сайрекса – не нравилось еще больше. Эти двое изводили его с самого появления в клане. Вернее, пытались – в большей части случаев Смоуку удавалось удрать, но все равно неприятно. Он и без регулярных напоминаний знал, что слабее них. Но его и приняли в Лин Куэй не за физическую силу. 

Вообще, Смоук уже успел убедиться, что в одиночку в Лин Куэй не выжить. Но ему не хотелось подчиняться кому-то еще, кроме грандмастера, – а Смоук прекрасно понимал, что такого слабого бойца, как он, на лидирующие позиции просто не пустят. Хотя, вообще-то, был один воин, который позволил бы равные партнерские отношения – но этот вариант был вообще из жанра фантастики.

Интересно, зачем на этот раз явились эти двое? Им снова нужна живая мишень или они придумали что-то поинтересней? Жаль, сбежать в этот раз не выйдет – Сектор торчал слишком близко, и как-то не хотелось превращаться в плохо прожаренный бифштекс. 

– Слишком долго ты от нас бегал, Смоук, – тихо прошипел Сектор.

Значит, синяками дело ограничится вряд ли. Смоук дернулся в сторону, превращаясь в дым, решив все-таки попытаться сбежать. Кислотная сеть вырвала его из телепорта, сбив с ног неожиданным рывком. 

«Я ведь знал, что ничего не выйдет» – тоскливо подумал пленник, морщась из-за боли от ожогов. 

– Лучше не дергайся, – цинично посоветовал Сектор, пиная его носком сапога. Смоук тут же дернулся, стараясь освободиться. Бесполезно. Хотя сложившаяся ситуация ему не нравилась категорически, рациональная и не подверженная панике часть мозга успела вычислить, что ничего полезного сделать не получится. Только смириться. Но вот как раз этого он делать и не умел. Он дернулся еще раз, поймав удар сапогом в лицо. Что-то хрустнуло. Смоук понадеялся, что это все-таки нос, а не скула – его хоть и жалко, но меньше риск остаться без глаза, который и без того начала заливать кровь. 

Весьма чувствительный, вообще-то, пинок по ребрам прошел как-то мимо сознания, а потом послышались звуки драки, и воздух вроде бы похолодел.

– Ты как? – склонившийся над ним воин в синей униформе аккуратно стер кровь и приложил благословенно-холодные пальцы к его разбитому носу.

Смоук хрипло рассмеялся.

– Черт, не бывает таких совпадений! Какого лешего ты тут забыл?

Криомант сокрушенно вздохнул и положил вторую ладонь ему на лоб.

– Ты вообще нормальный? Или, правда, укуренный?

– Нормальный я, – набравшись наглости, Смоук уронил голову на колени неожиданного спасителя и закрыл глаза, чтобы мир перестал кружиться. – Мне просто интересно, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Мимо шел. У тебя сотрясения точно нет? 

– Сотрясаться нечему, – ухмыльнулся Смоук. – Да они и не успели ничего сделать. Кстати, куда делись?

– Сбежали. Трусы. Встать сможешь? – перекинув его руку через свое плечо, криомант осторожно поднялся. – Идем отсюда. 

Смоук валялся на кровати, прижимая к переносице кусок льда, и краем глаза разглядывал сидящего рядом воина. Нет, ну не бывает таких чудес. Не в этом мире. Чтобы тот единственный, кому он действительно хотел быть другом, вдруг начал косплеить сказочного принца… 

– Тундра, а все-таки? Почему я?

– Что именно тебе не нравится? – воин по-хозяйски вытащил из его тумбочки заживляющую мазь и занялся его обожженными кислотой ладонями. Сам Смоук при всем желании не смог бы вытащить пробку тем, что осталось от его пальцев после воздействия сети Сайрекса. 

– Ну, у тебя, все-таки, есть еще брат, и вообще… Я же слабак.

Криомант еле заметно нахмурился. Но при его общей неэмоциональности это была еще какая реакция!

– Тот, кто тебя в этом убедил, полный идиот. Грубая сила – не единственное, что есть в этом мире. 

– Многие спокойно проживают жизнь только на ней одной, и горя не знают. Сектор, кстати, будет мстить. 

– Пускай. Мы примерно равны по силе.

– Дело не в этом. Он же наверняка пожалуется папочке. А грандмастеру мы принадлежим со всеми потрохами. 

– Не беспокойся. Но кстати о грандмастере – не хочешь помочь мне в следующей миссии? 

– Если возьмешь меня с собой. 

– Тогда, пожалуйста, до послезавтра приведи себя в порядок и постарайся больше не попадаться, – криомант поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Выждав несколько минут, Смоук сполз с кровати и поплелся сдаваться.

«Извини, Тундра. Но я слишком хорошо знаю, чем тебе грозит эта ссора. А за хорошие поступки наказания быть не должно»

* * *  
– Ты неважно выглядишь. Может, останешься?

– Нет, я иду с тобой, – Смоук оскалился под маской. После того, что было, оставаться в клане одному ему совершенно не хотелось.

Да, идти туда, где, скорее всего, придется много драться, с переломанными ребрами – очень плохая идея. Упрятанный под униформу медицинский корсет и горсть анальгетиков почти не помогают. Добровольно согласиться на поединок с вышибалами грандмастера мог либо идиот, либо благородный…идиот. Ни те, ни другие в Лин Куэй не выживали. Ну, зато Сектор повеселился. 

Крутая горная тропка привела их к стенам уединенного монастыря, насельники которого владели древним свитком с какой-то жутко секретной техникой.

«Если поймают, нам конец, – жестами показал Смоук. Криомант кивнул. – Жди тут. Я проберусь туда и умыкну свиток»

«Опасно»

«Жить вообще вредно. Только не попадись никому на глаза»

Смоук исчез из видимого спектра. Прижал ладонью бунтующие ребра и полез через стену. За стеной оказался вымощенный камнем двор, несколько деревянных хозяйственных построек и мрачное основное сооружение. Ниндзя осмотрелся и запрыгнул на подоконник открытого окна на первом этаже. Логично было предположить, что драгоценный свиток хранится где-то в подвале. 

Действительно, в подвале. Надежно закрытая дверь под охраной двух широкоплечих мордоворотов. Не все решается грубой силой, да?   
Оказавшись между охранниками, Смоук пропустил по ладоням густой удушливый дым. На мелких бандитах нью-йоркских улиц проверено, что здорового человека он вырубает минуты на две. Стоило, правда, сделать скидку на какие-нибудь секретные тренировки и ускориться. Благо, замок на двери оказался не слишком сложным и сдался уже второй отмычке. Шагнув в комнату, Смоук цапнул лежащий на постаменте свиток. Разумеется, постамент оказался под сигнализацией, и коридоры заполнились пронзительным звоном. Плюнув на поломанные ребра, ниндзя рванул в сторону выхода. Ступеньки, короткий коридор, пока еще открытое окно, двор… Смоук двумя гигантскими прыжками взлетел на растущее возле стены дерево и свалился на другую сторону. Протянул свиток криоманту.

– Уходи. Они там злющие все. Попробую задержать. 

– Не глупи, – Тундра рывком поднял его на ноги. Смоук зашипел от боли, потянувшись к ребрам. – Горе мое. Вернемся, я тобой вплотную займусь. И Сектором тоже.

– Не вернемся, – с глухой обреченностью усмехнулся Смоук, резко разворачиваясь вместе с другом. Между лопатками ввинтился зазубренный наконечник стрелы…


	2. Набери мое имя в Гугле. Спешл 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обозначенные данным названием главы - суть выдержки из википедии с комментариями читающего их Смоука, которому просто было скучно.

– «Энэнра — дух в японском фольклоре, который состоит из дыма и появляется из разведённых костров, а также дыма, исходящего от бань и кухонь. Имеет образ человека или человеческого лица. Согласно поверью, энэнру можно увидеть, только имея чистое сердце». Забавные гравюры у этих японцев.

– Где ты только выискал эту книжонку?

– Это не книжонка, – замотанный бинтами по самые уши Смоук показал другу язык. – Это фундаментальный труд «Мифы и поверья народов мира».

– Из которого ты почему-то вычитываешь только избранные места, – Тундра попытался аккуратно отобрать у больного книгу. Смоук вцепился в корешок. 

– Погоди. «Юки-онна — персонаж японского фольклора. Описывается совершенно белой, почти прозрачной, словно изо льда, и очень красивой. Двигается она неторопливо и изящно, появляется чаще в сумерках или ночью во время снегопада или снежной бури. При том она может объявиться в любом месте, где идёт снег. В японском фольклоре есть истории о том, как Юки-онна является обычному человеку, и после этого в его дом приходит очень красивая девушка, которая затем становится его женой. Она заботится о муже, воспитывает вместе с ним детей. Случайно или намеренно муж узнает, что его супруга на самом деле Юки-онна, после этого она вынуждена навсегда покинуть его».

– Смоук. У меня аллергия на Японию. Отдай мне книгу, или я ее заморожу.

– Ты зануда, знаешь? Ладно, вот тебе другие народы.


	3. Видишь, пламя расцвело на клинке

Золотая монета с профилем Карла IV послушно упала в подставленную ладонь.

Смоук недоуменно моргнул, повел плечами, еще помнившими зазубренную боль. Что это было? Сон, видение, последствия солнечного удара? 

– Хочешь жить – молчи! – и тычок между ребер. 

Смоук дернулся в сторону, превращаясь в дым. Кислотная сеть рванула следом, надежно оплела тело. Так. Значит, не сон.

– Лучше не дергайся, – посоветовал Сектор, замахиваясь.

За миг до удара Смоук отвернулся. На этот раз треснула точно скула. Закрыв глаза, он высчитал полминуты и один пинок по ребрам.

– Ты как? – холодное прикосновение к кровоподтеку на щеке. 

– В порядке, – Смоук переложил голову на колени криоманта и улыбнулся. – Я ждал тебя.

Тундра вздохнул, укладывая вторую ладонь ему на лоб. Смоук, впрочем, знал, что лоб у него действительно горячий.

– Ты вообще нормальный? Или, правда, укуренный?

– Нормальный я. И сотрясения у меня нет. Они и сделать-то ничего не успели.

– Они, может, и не успели, – растаявшая кислотная сеть обнажила жутко выглядящие ожоги. – Встать сможешь? Давай уйдем отсюда, и попробуем что-нибудь сделать с твоими руками. 

Переступив порог собственной комнаты, Смоук тут же рухнул на стул. 

– Мазь в тумбочке, бинты там же. Льда не предложишь?

Криомант молча образовал в руках внушительную ледяную глыбу. 

– Ага, спасибо, – Смоук отобрал средство охлаждения, приложил к саднящей ранке. – А ты вообще ничего не помнишь?

– А что я должен помнить? – Тундра осторожно накладывал мазь на ожоги. 

– Значит, ничего. Почему ты меня спас? У тебя же будут неприятности из-за этого. 

– Ничего серьезного мне не угрожает, не беспокойся. А почему… Мне нужен партнер. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

– Пока да, – Смоук пожал плечами, улыбнулся. – Значит, послезавтра миссия?

– Верно. И будь добр, доживи до нее. 

– Я постараюсь.

Уж неизвестно, за какие заслуги, но боги решили дать ему второй шанс. Очевидно, в прошлый раз он сделал что-то не так. Нужно изменить последовательность действий. Может, не ходить к грандмастеру? Вдруг он зря паникует, и Сектор попробует подстроить им какую-нибудь подлянку самостоятельно? И он, как дурак, всего лишь обеспечит ему лишнее развлечение? С другой стороны, если он ошибается… переходить дорогу грандмастеру очень опасно. Но попробовать стоит. 

***  
Уже знакомая горная тропа, уже знакомые серые стены. 

– Если поймают – нас убьют. Только я могу пробраться туда незамеченным и утащить свиток. Подожди меня за поворотом дороги, я быстро.

– Мне не нравится этот план. 

– А у тебя выбора нет. Ты же так не умеешь, – Смоук перешел в невидимый режим. – Только не торчи на открытом месте. Эти монахи чертовски хорошо стреляют.

– Не буду даже спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь. Будь осторожен. 

– Это уж как получится. 

Телепортировавшись за стену, Смоук сразу направился к открытому окну и спустился в подвал. Он все еще не представлял, что делать с сигнализацией. Времени ее отключать просто не было. Хотя… 

Ниндзя затормозил возле неприметного металлического короба. Ой, дурак… Ларчик-то открывается проще некуда. 

Он дернул рубильник, вырубив электричество во всем монастыре, и кинулся к комнате со свитком. Не тратя времени на выпендреж с дымом, пережал охранникам сонные артерии. Не выживут – их проблемы. На скорости вскрыл замок, сломав отмычку, но с выбором было не очень. С минуты на минуту в подвал спустится кто-нибудь, чтобы проверить, что случилось со светом. И техника, делающая его невидимым, продержится еще всего секунд двадцать. Смоук цапнул свиток, порадовавшись отсутствию сигнализации, и помчался к выходу. В коридоре едва разминулся со спешащим в подвал монахом и кувыркнулся через подоконник. 

Через стену он перебрался уже видимым. Показал партнеру свиток и жестом предложил сматываться, пока монахи не начали стрелять. Хотя интуиция почему-то вопила, что в клан возвращаться не стоит…

– Не стоило нам возвращаться, – Смоук в четвертый раз начал пересчитывать кирпичи в противоположной стене каземата. Он все время сбивался на четвертом десятке.

– А что, были варианты? 

– Может, и были. Ты как? 

– Я же говорил, что ничего серьезного мне не грозит, – криомант сидел рядом, прислонившись головой к стене, стараясь вообще не шевелиться. – Как видишь, оказался прав.

– С дыркой в голове ты еще считаешь себя правым? Завидую твоему оптимизму.

– Это не дырка. Всего лишь трещина в черепе. 

– Не намного лучше. Когда выберемся, придушу Сектора.

– И опять окажешься тут. Оставь в покое, все равно его уже не переделаешь. 

– А от судьбы не уйдешь? – усмехнулся Смоук.

– Вообще-то, можно попробовать. Кто тебе такое сказал?

– Огненный ростовщик. Это такой веселый пражский призрак. Когда-то в детстве мне повезло с ним повстречаться. И, собственно, это единственное, что я помню из своего детства. 

– Ты не помнишь свое детство? Почему?

– А ты думаешь, я не пытался выяснить? Но единственное, чего добился – это регулярных огненных кошмаров. Конечно, ростовщик всегда появляется перед пожаром, но если б я мог вспомнить хотя бы в каком году это было… Да ну и ладно, – Смоук дернул внезапно потяжелевшим плечом. – Я уже привык как-то, – он перевел взгляд на склонившегося к его плечу партнера и вздрогнул, увидев текущую по виску кровь. – Эй, не пугай меня так. Слышишь? Тундра! «Ничего серьезного, ничего серьезного»… Отмороженный. Дыши давай! Черт. 

Похоже, на этот раз его выбор был еще хуже предыдущего. 

– Нет, нет и нет. Такая реальность мне без надобности.

Плох тот ниндзя, который не может протащить оружие даже в заключение. Смоук вытащил из оплетки пояса узкий стилет. Вообще, идея с самоубийством ему не нравилась. Но жить, зная, что, возможно, именно своим решением убил единственного друга, ему не хотелось еще больше. А значит, вариантов нет. Судьба, чтоб ее.


	4. Набери мое имя в Гугле. Спешл 2

– «Шувгей — собирательное название нечистой силы у коми-зырян и коми-пермяков. Материализуется в виде сильного ветра, вихря. Может принять форму вихря и унести даже взрослого мужчину. Похищенные, находясь внутри Шувгея, по-разному воспринимают факт своего похищения. Ребёнок видит хоровод веселящихся детей, которые зовут его. Если он откликнется и подаст им руку, навсегда окажется во власти Шувгея»

– Детей тебе и так никто не доверит. Дай сюда книгу, тебе отдыхать надо.

– Я и отдыхаю. Ни тренировок, ни миссий, лежу на одном месте и ничем не занимаюсь. Дальше: «Зимник - это старичок со светлой бородой, светлыми волосами, без шапки, без обуви, с железной булавой в руках. В фольклоре сохранилась примета: «если зимою заходит из лесу в деревню старик небольшого роста, с белыми, что снег, волосами и длинной седой бородой, с непокрытой головой, босой, в теплой зимней одежде и с железной булавой в руках - жди жестокой стужи, которую предвещает появление Зимника».

– Успокойся уже со своими теоретическими выкладками. Криоманты – не родственники Санта-Клаусу.

– Смирись, друг мой, – Смоук пакостно ухмыльнулся, на всякий случай отодвигая книгу подальше.


	5. Забудешь первый закат, за ним забудешь второй

Монетка с профилем Карла IV упала в подставленную ладонь. Смоук рванул с места, не дожидаясь явления парочки садистов. К сожалению, бегал он все-таки не быстрее кислотной сети.

– Слишком долго ты от нас бегал, Смоук.

«Как же мне надоел этот день сурка…»

Решив не ждать очередного удара по носу, он откатился и пнул Сектора по коленям. И спустя миг осознал, что идея была плохая. Сектор передернул затвор огнемета. Чья-то рука схватила его за шиворот, отбросив в кусты. 

– Пошли отсюда вон.

Странно, но обычно вспыльчивый Сектор решил послушаться, и неразлучная парочка убралась восвояси. Тундра присел рядом и одним движением сорвал кислотную сеть.

– Ты как? 

– В порядке, – Смоук вцепился обожженными руками в холодные пальцы друга, резко сел. – Пошли отсюда, пока эти не вернулись. И кстати – спасибо. 

– Тебе это не помешает? – Тундра аккуратно затянул узлы на повязках.

– Если ты о том, что хочешь взять меня с собой на миссию – то нет, не помешает. К тому времени все уже пройдет. 

– Ты уверен? Выглядит скверно.

– Уверен, не беспокойся. А откуда у тебя этот шрам? – Смоук только сейчас заметил короткий рубец, пересекающий висок криоманта.

– Ударился где-то. Не помню. А это важно?

– Вполне возможно. 

«Потому что раньше его точно не было»

Два дня до миссии Смоук отсиживался в библиотеке клана, интереса ради изучая мифологию разных стран, скрупулезно выискивая информацию о людях, обладавших паранормальными способностями в надежде раскрыть природу собственных сил и, кто знает, что-нибудь вспомнить о своей прошлой жизни. Регулярные возвращения в один и тот же день, хоть и надоели до чертиков, однако сослужили хорошую службу, позволив ему просмотреть большее количество литературы. Плюс Сектор здесь старался не появляться, а желания встречаться с ним у Смоука не было. Хотя переворачивать страницы обожженными пальцами было все-таки больно. 

***  
Смоук перебрался через уже набившие оскомину серые стены, вошел в подвал, вырубил сигнализацию… и тут на него наткнулся – в прямом смысле – какой-то юный послушник. Визгу, который он издал, сирена могла бы позавидовать. Не дожидаясь разоблачения, ниндзя бросился к выходу. Ибо, если сам он с помощью невидимости, может, еще смог бы улизнуть, то бросить друга для него было совершенно неприемлемо. Несмотря на то, что большинство членов Лин Куэй так бы и сделали. 

– Бежим! – отрывисто шепнул он, приземляясь рядом с криомантом.

– Свиток, – вернуться в клан без него было равносильно самоубийству.

– Не было времени. Потом вернемся. Уходим.

Смоук, впрочем, догадывался, что уйти им не дадут. История пошла иным путем.

Он не знал, сколько еще у него попыток. Но начал кое-что понимать. 

Остановившись на краю обрыва, перебираться через который не было ни времени, ни возможности, Смоук глянул на приближающуюся погоню, притянул криоманта к себе и, сорвав напоминающие намордники маски, впился поцелуем в его губы. Ухмыльнулся в ответ на изумленный взгляд и – уже привычно – встал на пути летящей стрелы.


	6. Набери мое имя в Гугле. Спешл 3

– «Сильфы — в средневековом фольклоре духи воздуха. Отличаются глазами небесных цветов, цвет волос преобладает светлый. Волосы сильф обычно до середины бедра. Все сильфы от природы умеют левитировать и становиться невидимыми, они наделены способностями к магии, особенно связанной со стихией воздуха. Могут становиться газообразными. Сильфы живут на вершинах деревьев и являются некоторого рода стражами, выделение деревом кислорода способствует их жизнедеятельности. Oни лекари природной сущности всецело, то есть если с чистым сердцем в спокойствии с чувством искреннего умиротворения и открытости пред деревьями в лесу мы можем исцеляться от всех недугов души и тела. Перед тем как срубить дерево осознай кого ты лишаешь жизни - сущность, дарующую питание всему живому в нашем гибнущем мире, и это даже не мистика, но более того - реальность...»

– Похоже. Но лучше оставь эту идею.

– «Вендиго — в мифах оджибве и некоторых других алгонкинских племён дух-людоед. Воспринимается как символ ненасытного голода и голодной зимы. О происхождении вендиго источники расходятся во мнении. Одни легенды утверждают, что вендиго был создан, когда отважный воин продал душу, чтобы отвести угрозу от своего племени. Когда угроза была устранена, он ушел в лесную чащу, и с тех пор о нём ничего не слышали. По другим легендам, вендиго постепенно терял человеческий облик из-за использования чёрной магии, помноженной на каннибализм. Также есть теория, что вендиго — это существо, которое когда-то было человеком, но заблудившись в лесу, или когда случается какой-либо катаклизм, человек на грани смерти от голода решается убить и съесть своего попутчика или друга. Однако после трапезы проходят недели, и человек теряет свой внешний облик, и наступает голод, который он может утолить только человеческим мясом, и больше он не может вернуться к нормальной жизни». Я с тобой в лес больше не пойду.

– Смоук, ты зачитался, — криомант осторожно отобрал книгу. – Вендиго – дух голода, а не холода. Поспи уже, наконец. Быстрее выздоровеешь.

– Ладно, — раненый вздохнул. Спорить уже надоело, да он, и правда, устал.


	7. Save yourself, I hold them back

Золотая монета с профилем Карла IV послушно упала в подставленную ладонь. Смоук подорвался с места, услышав за спиной характерный звук разворачивающейся кислотной сети. Холодная ладонь схватила его за шкирку, выхватывая с траектории, и сеть пролетела мимо. Криомант выразительным жестом образовал в руке ледяной клинок.

– Пошли. Отсюда. Вон. Или, клянусь честью, я вас поубиваю к чертовой матери. 

Смоук отлично помнил, что Сектор не любит честный бой. В этот раз сын грандмастера тоже решил его не принимать, убравшись с поляны.

– Спасибо, — он повернулся к другу и получил звонкий щелбан. – За что?!

– За поцелуй. Чтобы больше не смел такого делать.

– Зато ты меня запомнил, — усмехнулся Смоук. 

– Авантюрист. Сколько еще раз мне прикажешь тебя спасать?

– Если честно, понятия не имею. Может, пойдем за свитком?

– Нет, не пойдем. Почему, ты думаешь, я знаю про свиток уже сейчас, а идти за ним собираюсь через два дня? В монастыре сейчас то ли какой-то праздник, то ли собрание. В общем, тьма агрессивного народу. Соваться туда сейчас – самоубийство. 

– Самоубийство, значит… А может, в этом все и дело… Тундра, слушай. Не смей меня спасать. Пусть делают, что хотят. 

– Ты что задумал?

– Все будет в порядке, не беспокойся, — схватив друга за запястье, Смоук резким движением всадил еще не исчезнувший ледяной клинок себе в живот.

***  
Золотая монета с профилем Карла IV упала в подставленную ладонь. Смоук сунул талисман в карман и закрыл глаза, вздохнув. Он точно знал, что несколько следующих минут будут весьма болезненными.

– Если хочешь жить – не дергайся. 

– Даже не собираюсь.

– Чего это ты такой смирный? – Сектор подозрительно прищурился.

– А мне надоело бегать. К тому же, может потом вы от меня, наконец, отвяжетесь? Только быть смирным я не обещал, – Смоук исчез в облаке дыма, телепортировавшись за спину агрессора, и ударил его по коленям. Да, шансов при раскладе двое на одного у него практически нет, но побеждать Смоук и не собирался. Злой противник и злость выместит быстрее, а ему действительно хотелось, чтобы все это закончилось поскорее.

Хотя все равно это мазохизм. 

Когда он очнулся, болела, кажется, каждая клеточка крепко избитого организма. Смоук попробовал приподняться, но его удержали.

– Лежи спокойно, горе мое. 

– Все так плохо? И я же просил…

– А я тебя и не спасал. Именно поэтому переломанных и треснувших костей у тебя сейчас больше, чем целых. Чудо, что тебя вообще не убили. 

– Меня бы не убили, – Смоук пожал плечами, поморщившись от боли. – Это даже Сектору невыгодно. 

– Зачем вообще нужно было так подставляться?

– Нужно было менять причину, а не последствия. Мы ведь до этого общались всего-то пару раз, помнишь? И все-таки. Почему ты решил мне помочь?

– Несправедливо, что они цепляются к тем, кто слабее.

– Они ко многим цепляются. Почему именно меня надо спасать?

– А ты на моем месте прошел бы мимо? Я ведь действительно случайно там оказался. 

– Ты просто не хочешь говорить, – Смоук прикрыл глаза. 

– Чего ты такой упрямый? – холодная ладонь легла на его лоб. – Похоже, у тебя все-таки сотрясение.

– Да не беспокойся так. Все нормально.

– То, что с тобой сделали, так не называется. 

– Нет, правда. Теперь все должно пойти хорошо. А восстановиться я успею.

– И речи быть не может, – Тундра осторожно размотал пропитавшиеся кровью бинты, покачал головой и потянулся за нитками. – Швы разошлись… За полтора дня все это зажить не успеет. За свитком я иду один, а ты остаешься в клане. 

– Так нельзя. Пойми, я должен идти с тобой. Иначе ничего не получится. Я зря подставлялся, что ли?

– Нет.

– Упрямец.

– Кто бы говорил, – криомант затянул последний узелок шва, наложил повязки и смотал остатки бинтов. – Отдыхай, горе мое. В любом случае, чем раньше выздоровеешь – тем лучше.

– Посиди со мной, а? – тихо попросил Смоук, смотря в стену. – Помнишь, я про кошмары рассказывал? Я их обычно вижу, когда меня серьезно отметелят. Неохота сейчас…

– Значит, говоришь, огонь… – аккуратно подвинув его к стене, Тундра улегся рядом и прижал к себе. Смоук дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться от холодного тела. – Лежи спокойно. Огонь холодным не бывает, так ведь? Значит, это единственный способ избавить тебя от кошмаров.

– И этот человек отчитывал меня за всего один поцелуй.

– Это немного другое, – криомант едва заметно улыбнулся. – Будешь мне младшим братом.

Смоук фыркнул:

– Би-Хан это не одобрит.

– Поэтому мы ему ничего не скажем. Спи. Все будет хорошо.

***  
– Может, ты все-таки останешься?

– Я иду с тобой, и это не обсуждается, – Смоук закинул в рот горсть анальгетиков и поплотнее затянул ремешки лангеток, без которых пока еще не мог сделать и шага. – Кстати, как Сектор умудрился переломать ноги?

– Помнишь овраг возле западной дороги? 

– Это который по бревну перебежать проще, чем обходить? Помню.

– Вот это самое бревно под ним и переломилось.

– Твоя работа?

– Нет.

– Врать не умеешь, – ребра предательски ныли, но Смоук пока еще был уверен, что все пройдет благополучно. – У тебя глаза едва ли не светятся.

– Ты же сам говорил, от судьбы не уйдешь. Надломилось бревно действительно по моей вине. Но случайно, во время тренировки. И уж о Секторе я в тот момент точно не думал. 

– Ладно, я тебе поверю. Идем.

– Надеюсь, я вижу эти стены в последний раз. Они мне уже надоели, – Смоук стер испарину со лба. Действие обезболивающих прекращалось.

– Останься здесь. Я сам добуду свиток.

– Не надо. Это моя забота.

– Смоук, ты же еле на ногах стоишь.

– Справлюсь, – он перешел в невидимость.

– Я тебя вижу. 

– Совсем? – мрачно.

– Только силуэт. Но лучше не надо рисковать. 

– У меня получится, не беспокойся, – Смоук окончательно исчез из видимого спектра. Чего ему это стоило – лучше умолчать.

Пробравшись в монастырь, Смоук по стенке спустился в подвал. Голова кружилась, и он мало что видел перед собой, сосредоточившись только на поддержании техники невидимости. Благо, путь помнил наизусть. 

Отключить сигнализацию, вырубить охрану, взять свиток. Уговорить тело послужить еще немного. Добраться до внешней стены. Сил, чтобы преодолеть еще и ее, уже не осталось.

– Горе мое, – Тундра обхватил его плечи, удержав в вертикальном положении. – Зачем вот я с тобой связался? 

– Увидят…

– Не страшно. Пойдем. Я помогу. 

Камни горной тропы словно специально попадались под ноги, шумно осыпаясь вниз. Смоук знал, что где-то позади за ними по пятам следует погоня.

– Ты только не отключайся. Хватит, давай останемся в этой реальности. 

– Я стараюсь. Правда, – Смоук цеплялся за спокойный, надежный голос друга. Сознание плыло. 

– Иди сюда, – криомант свернул с тропы в темноту узкой расщелины в скале. – Пока останемся здесь. Тебе надо отдохнуть. 

– Хорошо, – Смоук закашлялся. – Все нормально, не беспокойся. Мне, вроде, становится лучше, – он уложил голову на колени друга и прикрыл глаза. – У нас проблем из-за задержки не будет?

– Не будет. Отдыхай. И имей в виду, больше я тебе творить глупости не позволю. Пока не вылечишься – с кровати не встанешь.

– Уговорил. Но ты будешь составлять мне компанию.

В штаб-квартире Лин Куэй их дожидалось известие о гибели Би-Хана и кибернетизации клана.

От судьбы не уйдешь.


End file.
